


Out at Camp

by hosheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Camping, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Parent-Child Relationship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: For what was a camping field trip with such emotion?





	Out at Camp

Ice crunch under our feet,  
Leaves are kicked around,  
Sliding along, stuck to our boots,  
The trees around us stand at attention,  
Tall and lanky, their branches  
Heavy with icicles, that icy treat,  
The stars above us illuminate,  
Glowing brightly, guiding us.  
As I stare up at them, I clutch   
At my mother’s hand,  
For this is my first time away from home,  
With no one to spend the week with but my mom.  
I wish to turn and go back home,  
To flee Davis and retreat to Lewisville,  
But my mom calms me down,  
Tells me that it’s all right, comforting me.  
Now I feel better, watching as our beds are pushed together,  
How I liked to sleep next to my mom at night,  
And to know that I could do so here  
Helped me move past my fears  
For what was a camping field trip with such emotion?  
And now we stand, staring down the hill,  
As the trees slope downward, like  
Hundreds of tall, skinny dominos,  
Then we walk to the lake, standing on the  
Bridge, kicking rocks down before  
We head down the cliff, only to be  
Welcomed by a wonderful sight.  
The lake was vast, water as far as I could see,  
The water still, undisturbed, giving it the  
Appearance of nothing more than a  
Large, blue sheet covering the clearing.  
Rocks are thrown, causing the sheet to ripple,  
But ah! Wait! The rocks disappears into the sheet,  
Engulfed by the vast blue hues.  
Before we leave the festive camp, all of us climb up  
The small mountain, yet my mother cannot follow,  
The hill being too much for her.  
But once at the top, I wish that she could have come,  
Wishing to share the breathtaking sight with my  
One and only mother, the person who helps me the most.  
There we all stand, as one big group, overlooking  
The entirety of the camp, thousands of  
Trees within sight. When we are called to  
Look front, I cannot help but stare,  
While I try to send this image to my mother telepathically.  
Yet the only thing left from that moment  
Is only a picture, a picture I do not wish to have  
Since it does not include the one person I want it to.  
But I am happy that, for that one week at camp,  
That I got to spend time with my mother,  
And do things with her that my brothers never did.


End file.
